The Sharpettes
by Sighs of Emptiness
Summary: Even wondered what the girls really think of Sharpay? What they say when she's not listening? How they feel about her relationship with Troy? What about the Wildcats Gang? In this series of oneshots you'll get a peak at the lives of Sharpay's Sharpettes.


**The Sharpettes **

**By A Mere Utterance**

**A****/N:****Part one of a three/four part series of Sharpette stories.**

**My impression of Jackie, the black Sharpette, was that she does****n't**** really like Sharpay but hangs around her for the prestige and benefits. ****Lea****, the brunette, seems ditzy, and I don't have much to go on for the blonde, Emma, however I sort of made her the ultimate authority on Sharpay; she always there for her and genuinely likes her**

**This first of three i****s of Jackie Pearman**** (her last name**** is something I added).**

**And oh**** yeah… a****m I the only one who noticed that when Sharpay arrived at the Lava Springs pool**** area, in the 'Fabulous' scene,**** that her Sharpettes**** are already there waiting for her? **

--

"Javier! Oh, Javier!" Jackie called out to the life guard on duty. Despite his no longer working the outside pool, seeing as the new life guard was late, he was working the early shift. He was a dedicated and self-motivated worker and did what he had to do before being asked.

Jackie, herself, worked for her own membership at Lava Springs. She worked hard as an actress in community productions, school plays, a commercial here and there, as well as both bit and major parts in movies and TV shows. It wasn't until a year ago that she was added to Sharpay's lineup. She was the last addition and the only one that didn't come from a rich family. In that, she was still getting used to the rules and regulations that are the lives of the rich and fabulous.

When she saw him coming she tugged her bathing suit top down, exposing a little too much cleavage for her taste, but, hey! 'You do what you can, to get what you want.' That's one thing she'd learned from Sharpay. One of the only applicable things.

Her distaste for Sharpay augments with each encounter with her. The list of reasons goes on and on, however, some are the major points are that she's, in Jackie's opinion, untalented - and any talent that she has is wasted on her standard of showcasing it. She'd just as quick use somebody to get what she wants as she would fling her hair – oh, how she hated people that did that (fling their hair, I mean). The major reason she just didn't like Sharpay, however, was that her blatant disregard for the people that help her live the life she does.

Take _Javier_ _Muñoz_ for example, he works hard on a daily basis. Probably never been able to obtain a decent job while still going to school, he returns every summer and guards rich, spoiled citizen of the United States, like Sharpay, from drowning… with a genuine smile on his face. He was amazing! She didn't know how he did it. And he did it every day. She had to ask why. But before she could do that, she had to get close to him.

"Yes, Ms. Pearman?" He stood above her, shading her face from the sun. She hoped it was intentional. "You called me from duty so it better be for a good reason." A smirk crept across his face as his eyes flicked from Jackie's eyes to her chest.

_Cha-Ching!_ Jackie's insides churned with excitement. _I got him!_

She'd been crushing on Javier ever since he started working at Lava Springs. He was a skinny thing back then, but still, attractive. To be a life guard you have to be a bit stronger than he was then. So he started working out in order to keep his job. Now, though still working on it, he was up to Jackie's standards.

Jackie leaned forward and looked up at him over her sunglasses. "Would you mind running back into the pool house for me to get my sun-screen? I seemed to have forgotten it."

Javier was about to agree when Lea interrupted. "Jackie, your sun-screen's over here." She popped the top of the bottle and the smell of mango-peaches filled the air. "Did you forget?"

Jackie threw a hateful glance at Lea as Javier backed away. _Sometimes that girl…__Arrrh!_

Javier looked between the two and realized something upsetting was about to happen. "I'll just be getting back to my job now…" He said, half-smiling.

"Alright! Thank you, though, Javier." _God!_ How she loved saying his name! She craned her neck around to watch him leave.

"Okay, Ms. Pearman." He turned to run back to his post.

Immediately after, any bit of hate Jackie had ever felt for _anyone_ fizzed and exploded. "Why did you have to _do_ that?!"

"Do what?" A genuine look of cluelessness dominated Lea's features.

"_Send_ Javier away like that! Couldn't you tell I was working him?"

"The _lifeguard_!" Emma, almost in hysteria, coughed out. She had been sipping on her iced tea when she over-heard Lea and Jackie's argument. "Jackie, _please_. _Please_ tell me you have more sense than that!"

Emma's words hurt. And Jackie fought back nasty replies. She couldn't insult Emma. After all, she and Sharpay were the closest (probably because of some blonde bond they shared). Either way, you had to watch what you said around her cause it all went back to Sharpay. And you did _not_ want to upset Sharpay!

"What? He's cute! I was only _trying_" - Jackie threw more evil looks at Lea – "to flirt.

"Yeah, well, it's disgusting! He's help, Kie-Kie. And not just any help…" Emma leaned towards the other girls. "He's the _summer_ help. He goes to college somewhere in Northern California and studies… _zoology_ or something." She said it as if it were a bad thing.

"What's the big deal, Em? You dated an employee once. Remember? His name was Mark, I think…" Lea thought hard for a second, "…yeah! Mark Johnson."

"He was an assistant manager," Her voice was slow and instructing. "You never go after a working class man unless he has some sort of position of power and recognition…_and_ he's gotta be cute."

The girls laughed. Even Jackie.

Recovering from her own laugh, Emma continued. "Everyone knows that! Especially, Sharpay. I mean it was her idea that…" Emma cut off suddenly and her eyes scanned the pool as she looked at everyone closely. All her attention was on watching her surrounding so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong, Em?" Jackie questioned. The only time Emma froze like that was when… _Oh my God!_ "_She's_ here isn't she…?"

"Who's here – _gasp!_" Lea leapt to her feet and the other girls followed. They all grabbed up their bags and went to go meet her. Ms. Evans.

She had arrived at Lava Springs.

_Finally_.


End file.
